


I'm Sorry

by RHHP_Freak



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHHP_Freak/pseuds/RHHP_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the Doctor left the Duplicate Doctor and Rose at the beach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

"I'm sorry," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "I am so, so sorry."

Rose sniffed and turned away from the spot the TARDIS had disappeared, looking at the man beside her. Brown eyes met her, filled with a mix of both regret and happiness. "Why are you sorry?" she asked. "You didn't leave me here."

"But I knew it would happen," he admitted. "I knew it the moment we arrived. He… he just wants you to be happy, but I'd be a fool, if I pretended you could possibly be happy with me. I know you love him, that wonderful Time Lord, and I'm just part-human with no time and space to offer you, and…"

Rose smiled inwardly at his babbling. This was the final confirmation that this was really her Doctor. Her wonderful, gorgeous Doctor, right down to the really, really great hair. With no hesitation she lunged forward, pressing her lips to his in a kiss, which was even more passionate as the one, they had shared moments ago (if that were possible).

This turned out to be a very, very effective way to shut him up, as he quickly started to kiss her back, his new wonderful human emotions making it feel even better. There were no restrictions now, no fear of watching her wither and die.

"Oi, you two!" Jackie's voice cut through their peaceful little bubble. "Shouldn't we get a move on? It's bloody cold here."

The Doctor broke the kiss and glared at her. "Actually, Blondie, I'm too busy to move, 'cause I'm snogging your daughter, which is something I have been wanting to do for four years. You got a problem with that?"

Rose laughed a little at this. Oh, this part-Doctor, part-Donna thing would certainly make things interesting around here. It seemed the Doctor had stunned Jackie into silence, something which did not happen often. Her mother shook her head slowly, still in disbelief. The Doctor, the Time Lord one, would never, ever have said something like that.

"Good," he said and started to snog the love of his life again.

Oh yes, things would get really interesting.


End file.
